Possessed?
by sumgirlzdsrvebetter
Summary: A pervert Zuko? A stoic Sokka and a blustering loudmouthed Aang? Why possesion of course. Poor girls.Zutara/Taang/Sukka Slight IY crossover.


Disclaimer-I do not own neither ATLA nor Inuyasha. I just thought that that particular combination will be great to read.

"Hey guys", Zuko called out pointing towards the sky at a strange black cloud and getting up from where he was lounging against a tree. "What is that?"

Aang looked up and got to his feet as well coming to stand beside Zuko a foreboding feeling in his gut as he looked at the swirling cloud.

Sokka was too busy eating to care

"We need to warn the girls. They're still bathing in that stream"

Zuko and Aang looked at each other, both silently refusing to go even near ten feet of the spring, remembering the one time that Sokka got thrashed for accidentally spying on Suki and with Katara and Toph there…

They looked away and Aang's eyes fell on Momo

"Momo!" Aang lifted the lemur "Go warn the girls" Momo chittered at the urgency in Aang's voice before scampering away

Aang took a deep breath then drew out his staff at the same time as Zuko withdrew his broadswords. Even Sokka had stood up drawing out his boomerang as he came to stand beside them.

When the cloud was just a few feet away, Aang released a great burst of air at the same time that Sokka threw his boomerang. When nothing happened but the wind started growing, Zuko started punching fireballs at the weird cloud.

"What do we do?" Sokka asked even as the wind grew stronger and the cloud surrounded them.

"I don't know Sokka!" Aang shouted while Zuko asked "Think this is one of Azula's tricks?"

"Don't think so."

And then

They all screamed before falling unconscious.

Meanwhile the girls were really startled by the appearance of Momo who started pulling Toph's hair and chittered urgently

"What is it Momo?" Katara asked as the three of them pulled on their clothes as fast as possible, while Momo pulled on Toph's hair more urgently. Toph grimaced

"Are the boys in danger?" Suki asked then all three of them broke into a run when Momo nodded and leapt into the air before starting to fly.

…

The girls came to a screeching halt as they saw the boys lying motionless on the ground.

Suki gasped as her hands covered her mouth. "Are they alive, Toph?" she whispered even as she felt tears starting to gather in her eyes and was relieved to hear Toph say that the boys were fine though sparky was injured.

Suki immediately scrambled towards Sokka. Understanding Katara's dilemma Toph pushed her towards Zuko "You take care of sparky, sugar queen. I'll look after Twinkle toes."

Katara nodded before hurrying towards Zuko

_**Katara and Zuko**_

Katara formed a healing glove and ran her hands over Zuko's leg, gently mending the hole caused by a sharp rock. Then she started running her hand scanning his body checking for any other injuries he might have sustained.

Zuko chose to wake up with a groan just when she reached his chest.

Zuko opened his eyes to see Katara leaning over him. Sweet, beautiful, Katara, who he loved. Thank goodness he didn't feel strange after that freaky storm attack.

On seeing that Zuko was awake, Katara leaned over him to check his eyes to see if he had a concussion or head injury. There, his pupils were normal.

"Are you fine Zuko?" Katara asked worriedly.

Zuko nodded smiling. He was just wondering how to make her fall in love with him, when his smile froze and his good eye widened comically as his hand lifted of its own volition towards….

'Oh no… Bad hand… No. Don't do it….'

Katara saw Zuko's eye widen suddenly. Puzzled, she formed another glove to check for any injuries she might have missed, when her eye started twitching. She turned around and sure enough there was Zuko's hand caressing …her butt.

"Zuko, you PERVERT!" she yelled as she let her hand fly towards his face.

The moment Katara started yelling his hand lost that urge and before he could open his mouth he saw her water gloved fist coming towards his face

..POW..

And the last thought before Zuko lost consciousness was 'Ow'

_**Aang and Toph**_

Aang who was the first to get up, turned around with Toph when they heard Katara yell.

Aang winced at the force of Katara's punch "That monk will never learn."

Toph turned towards him again "Are you alright twinkle toes? Maybe you should sit down."

At the word sit Aang's demeanor changed as he winced and leant back as if expecting to fall "Why the hell did you sit me now you wench?"

Toph frowned "Watch it Twinkle toes. Did you hurt your head?"

"Of course I am fine. I ain't stupid you know, crazy wench. Asking stupid questions."

Toph's eyebrow started twitching in a very similar manner to Katara's "I am asking seeing as you're the monk and Sparky's the prince! And what's with the name calling.

"I ain't no monk you stupid female!"

"That's it Twinkles Get ready to go under!" and so saying buried him in earth upto his head such that even he couldn't air bend out of it before stomping away.

"Sifu Toph!" Aang yelled wondering why he was so rude to her just then "Let me out. I didn't mean it"

There was no reply

_**Sokka and Suki**_

"Sokka, are you alright?" Suki asked feeling his forehead.

"This Sokka is fine" was the curt response

"Sokka?" Suki ventured again, worried at his blank look "Do you need help?"

"This Sokka needs no help human, leave me be."

Now Suki was beginning to get angry "What's with all the human stuff, Sokka? In case you've forgotten you're human too."

"Don't talk about things that you don't understand, you stupid human."

Suki growled "Watch it Sokka. You owe me an apology!"

"This Sokka doesn't apologize to stupid peasants. He's the Lord of the lands so don't try to trap me into mating you woman. I won't mate human peasants"

Suki got up "Lord of the lands, huh? Well don't worry your majesty. I'll help you to your throne"

Within seconds Suki pinned Sokka to a tree before giving him a knee to his jewels and storming off.

"Suki", Sokka groaned "It wasn't my fault" he said before passing out in pain

When Iroh came back that's how he found them. Zuko unconscious with his scar healed and a huge lump on his head. Aang buried in the earth with only his head visible and Sokka hanging by his limbs from a tree with the girls nowhere in sight and a bigger than usual rock tent"


End file.
